jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 43
Kasper in Asia is the 43rd chapter of the manga and the only chapter of the Kasper in Asia Arc. Kasper Hekmatyar has lunch with his bodyguards following some tough negotiations and they learn about a new opponent who is attempting to keep HCLI out of Southeast Asia. Title page Koko Hekmatyar wearing a combat helmet. Summary Somewhere in Southeast Asia Kasper Hekmatyar and his bodyguards are met with a downpour following a tough negotiating session. They decide to wait for the weather to clear up while having lunch. Before they start eating Kasper informs everyone that R was killed in action against the CIA. They have a toast to him before digging in. Chiquita wonders how Tojo and Jonah are doing before asking Kasper why business has been slow. The rest of the bodyguards wonder if this has to do with the Japanese firm that interfered with that morning's negotiations and Kasper confirms that they are being problematic. He had headquarters investigate them but no firm with that name has turned up in Japan, leading him to suspect that they are being opposed by ghosts forgotten by the Japanese government. Following the meal Kasper comments that the storm is over but Chiquita points out that they just saw a cloudburst, signaling the onset of a . Kasper takes this as a good omen and decides to launch the operation against their opponents. He reveals that Koko Hekmatyar will be assisting them and they will rendezvous in Japan. That night in the midst of the typhoon the bodyguards are armed and outfitted to go after their target, Korwit Nualkhair, the son of Colonel Nualkhair. Although his death will look like a robbery, the ghosts will recognise it for what it really is. Kasper informs Koko that the operation has begun. Debut appearances *Nualkhair (mentioned) *Korwit Nualkhair (mentioned) Anime and manga differences *The episode adds several events: **Koko mourning R's death. **Kurosaka meeting with Nualkhair and Kasper learning from Nualkhair's aide that his meeting has been cancelled. **Koko's Squad flying to Japan. **Korwit's assassination. *Several flashbacks are also added: **Koko learning about R being a CIA mole and his death as well as the bombing that killed Hex. **Jonah's vow to hate arms dealers and Koko taking him to the squad. **The circumstances surrounding Malka's death, Jonah's subsequent rebellion to get revenge against Yusuf Gasud, and how he met Kasper and ended up striking a deal with him to work for Koko in exchange for Kasper assuming responsibility for the base orphans' safety. **Jonah's attempt to attack Kasper on the Atlas. *Kasper is in Jakarta. *Chiquita is on Kasper's opposite side and wearing a different shirt when she comments about his meeting. *The restaurant is named and Kasper is shown looking at the menu. The toast to R is seen by two patrons at an adjacent booth. Kasper chokes when Chiquita observes that business has slowed down and chews on a Chinese that he is using to eat his shaved ice. The Nualkhairs are mentioned to be Kasper's prior customers. Edgar and Alan joke about withdrawing from Southeast Asia. *Chiquita and Kasper talk about launching their operation while outside the restaurant. Poe is shown getting the car while everyone else waits. *The bodyguards are shown cocking their pistols and Chiquita slips on her skull mask before carrying out the assassination. The house is not shown when Kasper calls Koko. *More of the exterior of Narita is shown. Trivia *This is the first time that Kasper's other bodyguards are shown unmasked. Category:Volume 8 43